


A Little Respite

by flipflop_diva



Category: Salvation (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hugs, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: One crisis down, another one to go. But before they save the world again, Grace and Darius take a night to themselves.
Relationships: Grace Barrows/Darius Tanz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Hurt Comfort Exchange 2020





	A Little Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).



Darius was pacing, and had been for the past hour, his hands running through his hair, his jaw tense, his eyes not seeing anything in the room in front of him — not seeing her in front of him.

Grace watched him, a pang in her heart. It killed her, like it always did, to see him upset, but it killed her more when the memories of him injured and unconscious were still so fresh and raw.

If he had died, if he had never woken up, if she had never seen him again …

She couldn’t take it anymore. She knew what was at stake — but the fate of the world had been at stake for a lot longer than this one night and it would still be at stake in the morning. That at least she was sure of.

She stepped into the path of his pacing. He noticed her right at the last second, before running into her. He stopped, his brow furrowed. She could almost see the calculations running through his mind.

“I think what we need to be doing is monitoring the position of the ship. If it moves. Trying to engage it before it comes to us.”

“Darius …”

“We have the Salvation. Perhaps we could launch it up there, get a closer look …”

“Darius …”

“They haven’t attacked yet, so this could mean they aren’t going to. But this has so much potential. Lives could be changed. This is unprecedented! Do you know what this means?”

“Darius. Stop.”

He didn’t stop. “The ramifications of this could be unlike anything we’ve ever known.”

“Darius.” Louder now. “Stop.”

This time he did. He turned to look at her, frowning, maybe because of the lack of enthusiasm on her face, maybe because of her words.

“What?”

She stepped toward him, stopping so they were face to face, barely a nose width apart. She slipped her hands up to his face, to cup his cheeks between them. She could see the confusion in his expression, the built up anxiety, the need to fix everything.

“You know how much I love you,” she told him. “And how proud I am of you. And how much faith I have in you. But let’s do this in the morning. Save the world. However you think it needs saving, because you know I’ll be right there by your side.”

“Grace, the world …”

“Is still spinning,” she whispered. “And it will be tomorrow. But I almost lost you. I had to live for three months waiting for you to die or the world to end, and hoping it was the world because I didn’t want to be here without you.” Her voice broke on the last few words, and she saw his expression change. All the calculations and the thoughts and the plans disappeared, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulled her in to him, their foreheads now touching.

“I’m right here,” he said, his voice softly.

“You almost weren’t.”

“I wouldn’t leave you.”

“I know you wouldn’t willingly. But Darius …”

“Shhhh.” His hand carded through her hair, his other hand still holding her tight against him. In his arms. Safe. Together. The way it should be.

She tilted her head up so she could look into his eyes. “Can we save the world tomorrow?” she asked. “And just take a few hours, for us. Because if the world does end …”

“Then I want to have this moment with you,” Darius replied. He tilted his head down more and kissed her on the lips, the warmth of his skin almost burning into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers now in his hair, and kissed him back, trying to put everything she felt into that one action — how much she loved him, how scared she was to lose him, how she needed to just hold on to him right now without anyone else getting in their way. Not Zoe. Not Harris. Not Liam or Jillian or Alysia. Just them.

They didn’t make it out of the living room. Darius moved her back a few steps until the back of her legs were against the couch, and then his hands were undoing the buttons on her shirt and she was pulling his up and over his head. Once he had her shirt undone, she shook it off her arms and then pulled him back to her, kissing him hard as his fingers ran up her abdomen and then slipped under her bra, cupping her breasts, his fingers brushing over her nipples.

She moaned into his mouth, her whole body on fire with just one simple touch. The things that he could do to hear with just a look, or a word, or one motion.

She kissed him even harder, putting all her love and her passion into it, her hands dropping down to his shoulders, running over the muscles in his back, feeling his strength beneath her hands.

She was so focused on him, on touching him, on kissing him, so surrounded by sensation, that she didn’t realize Darius’ hand was on the move until suddenly his fingers were inside her underwear, rubbing against her.

A moan escaped her lips, getting swallowed by his kisses, and then he was gone and she was gasping for air as he slid down her body, somehow pushing down her pants with one hand while the other continued to stroke her, and then his lips were joining his fingers, and he sucked on her clit while two fingers slid inside her, and then she was coming right there, so hard and so quickly, and she would have fallen, but of course he caught her, because he always caught her, and he laid her down on the couch, his touch tender and his eyes even more so.

“I love you,” he whispered as he slid inside her, and she wrapped her legs and her arms around him as they began to move.

“Thank you for coming back to me,” she told him seriously, and he smiled, that gorgeous, beaming smile he had.

“There was no way that I wasn’t.”


End file.
